Sucesos Extraños
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Secuela de Taboo. ¡Bella y Edward han estado casados por un año! Ahora se han mudado a Montana. Si pensaban que Forks estaba lleno de criaturas mitológicas, se llevarán una sorpresa.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo solo traduzco bajo el permiso de la autora.

**Resumen**: Secuela de _Taboo_. ¡Bella y Edward han estado felizmente casados por un año ahora! Ahora ellos se han mudado a Montana. Si pensaban que Forks estaba lleno de criaturas mitológicas ¡se llevarán una sorpresa! Además, ¿qué pasará cuando viajen las noticias de los poderes de Bella y los Vulturis lo descubran?

**Disclaimer**: Soy dueña de cuatro perros, cinco gatos, un conejo, seis tortugas, y mis diseños, pero no soy dueña de la rana que tomó refugio en nuestro estanque, Twilight, o el resto de la saga. Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los libros… la Madre Naturaleza es dueña de la rana a la que llamé Kermit.

(**N/T: ¡Tenía que poner ese disclaimer! Además, por si no lo saben, Kermit es en realidad la Rana René, de los muppets**).

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**Sucesos extraños**

_La piel es la cubierta para nuestra inmortalidad_. – **Ever Garrison.**

Todo iba bien para Edward y para mí. Habían pasado casi dos años ahora y estábamos en nuestra habitación. Estaba jugando con mis poderes y decidí intentar algo nuevo. De pronto mi corazón empezó a latir en mi pecho y Edward se puso rígido desde su lugar en la cama. "¿Bella?".

"¿Sí, Edward?" pregunté antes de jadear. ¡Incluso mi voz estaba diferente! Aún seguía teniendo los poderes de un vampiro como siempre pasaba cuando hacía mis transformaciones.

"¡Tu corazón está latiendo!" exclamó Edward mientras caminaba hacia él. "Hueles a humana nuevamente". Sonreí avanzando lentamente hasta la cama y sobre Edward antes de tocar su mano en un intento por calmarlo. "¡Eres cálida!". Entonces mi agarre se hizo más apretado en su mano para mostrarle que seguía siendo fuerte.

"Éste es solo otro de mis talentos. Pensé que quizá te gustaría otra oportunidad conmigo como humana" dije sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

"Había extrañado tu rubor" dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. "Y tu calidez".

"Yo no extraño nada de esto" dije tomando la mano de Edward con las mías. "Me gusta ser una vampira, ser tu igual".

"Yo no me arrepiento de hacerte como yo" dijo antes de besarme.

Había olvidado qué se sentía hacer el amor con Edward como humana. La sensación de mi cuerpo amoldándose al suyo. Su piel helada contra mi carne acalorada. La diferencia estaba que incluso aunque era esencialmente humana, seguía teniendo la fuerza de un vampiro y mi cuerpo podía resistir más que la primera vez que hice el amor con Edward en nuestra luna de miel. Dormir era probablemente la sensación más extraña que había sentido como vampira de todas formas. Como humana podía dormir y soñar.

Cuando me desperté Edward estaba tumbado a mi lado jugando con mi cabello y viéndome dormir. Lo vi y le sonreí. Esperaba que mi cuerpo se transformara de vuelta a mi cuerpo vampiro como normalmente pasaba después de un par de horas. Nunca había permanecido por más de un par de horas. "Buenos días, amor" dijo Edward con su sonrisa torcida.

"Buenos días" dije con una sonrisa antes de besarlo suavemente.

"Había extrañado verte dormir, amor. Sigues hablando dormida después de todo este tiempo" dijo antes de besarme nuevamente.

"¿Qué dije?" pregunté tratando de acordarme del sueño que había tenido. Cuando lo hice, estaba sorprendida de recordar al niño que estaba ahí tan vívidamente.

"Dijiste que me amabas" dijo. Entonces su expresión se volvió dolorosa y me pregunté qué más pudo haber escuchado. "Entonces sonaba como si estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla".

"¿Una pesadilla?" entonces más del sueño vino a mí y me di cuenta de que realmente había tenido una pesadilla. Entonces decidí que no quería adentrarme más en ello y pretender que no recordaba nada. "De cualquier forma, la escuela inicia hoy. Debemos irnos".

"¿No vas a regresar a ser vampira?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Si vamos a ir a la escuela no debería tratar de encajar?" pregunté.

"Supongo que estás en lo correcto. Ven, amor" dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome a nuestro guardarropa donde Alice había escogido ya nuestras ropas del día. Aparentemente íbamos combinados hoy. Ambos teníamos vaqueros – de diseñador por supuesto – y tenía una blusa blanca tipo baby doll y una chamarra de mezclilla que iba con unos tacones negros. Edward tenía una camisa de vestir blanca y un suéter que combinaba con sus zapatos negros de vestir. Alice incluso especificó cómo maquillarme y qué usar además de una fotografía de mi peinado del día. Tomé mi ropa sólo encontrando una pequeña bolsita con mis accesorios para el atuendo.

Mi brazalete con el escudo de los Cullen, el collar de Esme, y una cadena para poner mi anillo de bodas y mi anillo de compromiso y así poder usarlos. Edward hizo lo mismo, pero su cadena era más gruesa. Además tenía un reloj parecido al de Edward pero más fino y aretes. "Bueno, al menos me dejó arreglarme el cabello yo misma y maquillarme… o algo así" dije tomando la bolsita y el maquillaje mientras me dirigía al baño con un risueño Edward no tan detrás de mi.

"Conoces a Alice" dijo con una sonrisa. Después de tomar una ducha y vestirnos fuimos abajo donde Carlisle estaba diciéndole a Toby las reglas de la preparatoria una vez más. Él pretendería ser el mellizo de Alice ya que tenía mucha energía. Ellos iban a empezar el 7mo grado mientras Edward y yo estaríamos en 8vo grado y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper serían estudiantes de primer año. (**N/T: 7mo grado sería como 1er año, 8vo sería como 2do año y, estudiantes de primer grado, sería como de universidad**).

"Buenos días a todos" dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Toby.

"¡Hey Bella! Tienes un latido" dijo Toby en asombro. "Y te ves humana".

"Es sólo otra de mis habilidades" dije encogiéndome en hombros.

"Quizá no deberías presionarte Bella. Te sugiero que regreses a tu forma de vampira" dijo Carlisle en un tono que no daba pie a discusiones. Así que hice lo que me dijo.

Pronto estuvimos en la escuela y la gente nos veía fijamente. Toby se veía abrumado por la atención, pero Edward, Alice y Jasper no estaban preocupados todavía así que me imaginé que él estaba bien. "No puedo creer que sigo teniendo que ir a la escuela" dijo Toby mientras caminábamos a través del estacionamiento de la escuela.

"Si te hace sentir mejor esta es mi segunda vez" dije enrollando mi brazo en sus hombros. "Sin mencionar cuántas veces los demás han tenido que ir a la preparatoria y a la universidad. ¿Has visto todas sus togas y birretes?"

"No" dijo Toby.

"Bueno, como no terminaste la preparatoria la primera vez, ahora tienes que hacerlo otra vez. Será más fácil para ti ahora" dije con una sonrisa.

"Eso es lo que crees" murmuró.

"Tienes memoria fotográfica ahora" dije mientras entrábamos a la escuela.

"Sí, ya sé, he pasado toda la noche leyendo algunos de los libros de Carlisle" dijo. "Recuerdo la mayoría. Si no es que todo".

"Eso es bueno" dijo Edward favorablemente. Una vez en la oficina le dijimos a la recepcionista nuestros nombres y ella nos dio nuestros horarios. Resultó que Alice, Toby, Edward y yo teníamos clase en el mismo salón. Además resultó que Edward y yo teníamos casi el mismo horario, pero él tenía gimnasia en el segundo semestre y yo en el primero. Así que mientras yo estaba en gimnasia el iba a llevar salud. Estaba segura de que iba a ser algo bueno. Después de todo estaba bastante segura de que ellos enseñaban educación sexual a octavo grado… a profundidad. Edward y yo no nos veríamos afectados por esa clase como los adultos maduros que somos en realidad.

"Que mal que no tengamos gimnasia y salud juntos" dije despreocupadamente. Era algo de cierto, pero también estaba agradecida.

"Sí, lo es. Realmente quería ver tu cara cuando nos enseñaran sobre reproducción también" dijo Edward con un malévolo brillo en sus ojos. Alice soltó una risita y supe que probablemente estaría tomando salud con Edward el próximo semestre. Pronto estábamos parados frente a nuestro salón así que nuestro maestro – llamado Sr. Raynard – nos presentó.

"De acuerdo clase, estos son Tobías Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen e Isabella McCarty. Son hijos del Dr. Cullen y se nos unirán así que háganlos sentir bienvenidos" dijo. Entonces tomamos nuestros asientos al final del salón y vimos que todos se nos quedaban viendo por la presentación que nos hicieron y el Sr. Raynard nos pasó algunas boletas y nos dijo que nuestros padres las llenaran y se las regresáramos el viernes.

Entonces sonó la campana y Edward y yo nos separamos de Alice y Toby para que pudiéramos ir a nuestra clase de pre-álgebra. Cuando íbamos caminando todos en el salón se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos. "Buenos días. Ustedes deben ser Isabella y Edward" dijo una mujer que estaba parada en frente del salón. "Mi nombre es la Sra. Gregory. Bienvenidos a pre-álgebra".

"Por favor llámeme Bella" dije.

"De acuerdo, Bella entonces. Ustedes dos tomen un asiento, pero tengan en mente de que independientemente de lo que elijan, sus asientos serán asignados hasta que yo lo diga" dijo. Asentimos y Edward me guió a los dos asientos a mitad del salón.

"La Sra. Gregory le gusta elegir favoritos, así que fíjate bien" dijo Edward lo suficientemente bajo para que yo lo escuchara.

"¿Cómo los elige?" pregunté.

"Prefiere a las chicas, pero si estas involucrada en actividades extra escolares – especialmente en los deportes – le gustarás más".

"Tendré eso en mente" dije justo cuando la campana sonó y la clase empezó. Pre-álgebra era sencillo igual que el resto de mis clases, hasta que me tocó gimnasia. El entrenador quiso empezar en la pista inmediatamente mientras el clima fuera cálido. Así que después de decirnos las reglas y el horario de la semana fuimos libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos. Nunca me involucré en gimnasia así que tomé asiento en una de las bancas y leí el libro que me había comprado.

"¡Señorita McCarty!" gritó el entrenador causando que lo viera rápidamente. "Necesita ponerse en movimiento a menos de que quiera una 'F' en su primer día de gimnasia".

"Sí señor" dije poniendo mi libro a un lado y caminando hacia la pista del gimnasio. De pronto una chica caminó hacia mí sosteniendo un balón de baloncesto.

"Hola, ¿eres Isabella, cierto?" preguntó tímidamente.

"Bella" le corregí.

"Mi nombre es McKenzie. ¿Te gustaría jugar baloncesto con mis amigas y conmigo?" preguntó ruborizándose.

"Seguro" dije con una sonrisa antes de seguirla hasta las otras tres chicas que estaban esperando.

"Ellas son Stella, Serenity y Jade" dijo McKenzie.

"Un gusto en conocerlas a todas. Soy Bella McCarty" dije con una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo Jade con una enorme sonrisa.

"Vamos a jugar dos contra dos" dijo Stella.

"Yo voy a ser árbitro y McKenzie tomará el puntaje" dijo Serenity mientras McKenzie me daba el balón.

"Y tu estarás en mi equipo" dijo McKenzie con una sonrisa. Asentí y de pronto el gimnasio estaba vacío. Para entonces McKenzie y sus amigas habían escrito sus teléfonos en mi brazo y así podría llamarles para salir algún día después de clases. Estuve de acuerdo y dejé el gimnasio para encontrar que Edward estaba esperándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Parece que hiciste algunas amigas hoy" dijo.

"Sí, pero hay algo con ellas cuatro…"

"¿Crees que es algo peligroso?" preguntó.

"No, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sabré qué es pronto" dije.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) ¡Hello! Aquí de nuevo con la secuela de 'Taboo' ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.

Antes que nada, debo dejar en claro algo. Como esta historia recién está empezando (no lleva más de cuatro capítulos) subiré uno por semana, en vez de 3 como lo hacía con 'Taboo', para dar tiempo a que la autora actualice. Cualquier duda que tengan, siéntanse libres de preguntar.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

Besos y mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo solo traduzco bajo el permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

Cuando llegamos a casa Esme estaba esperándonos en el pórtico. "Hola Esme" dije contenta.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela chicos?" preguntó.

"Estuvo bien" dijo Edward mientras el auto de Rosalie se estacionaba y todos salían.

"Eso es bueno. Recibí una llamada mientras estuvieron fuera. Jacob viene y traerá a toda la manada con él" dijo Esme.

"¿Sonaba preocupado o algo?" pregunté repentinamente preocupada por mi amigo.

"Dijo que era algo importante, pero no sonaba muy preocupado o algo" dijo.

"De acuerdo, ¿cuándo viene?" pregunté.

"Dijo que estará aquí en un par de días" dijo.

"Gracias Esme" dije mientras mi celular me avisaba que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Eso fue inesperado así que me tensé antes de sacarlo de mi bolsillo y revisé el mensaje.

_¡Hola Bella! ¡Debemos hacer algo este fin de semana! McKenzie 3_

Una vez que leí el mensaje le respondí. _¿Puedo contestar eso después? Bella =]_

Después de enviar el mensaje fui adentro donde todos me estaban esperando. No le tomó mucho tiempo responder a McKenzie.

_Seguro, ¡estaré esperando! 3_ Una vez que me senté con Edward miré alrededor y noté que Alice me veía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"Así que cuéntame de esas amigas que hiciste" dijo Alice contenta.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Stella, Serenity, Jade y McKenzie son unas chicas que conocí en la clase de gimnasia. Parecen agradables y McKenzie quiere que salgamos este fin de semana. Además son parientes. Stella y Serenity son gemelas y son primas de McKenzie, junto con Jade. Supongo que todas nacieron el mismo día, Halloween" dije.

"¿Aprendiste todo eso en un solo período?" preguntó Alice.

"Ellas hablan bastante" dije mientras mi celular se sacudía de nuevo. Suspiré pesadamente y lo revisé.

_¿Quieres salir? McKenzie estaba pensando en una película o al centro comercial. Jade x_

"Deberías ir, será divertido" dijo Alice guiñándome.

"Pensé que Carlisle había dicho que no deberíamos estar demasiado cerca de los humanos" dije causando que Alice frunciera el ceño.

"No es como si les fueras a decir que eres una vampira para que seas su amiga. Ahora saca tu trasero de aquí o le diré a Esme" dijo Alice causando que Edward soltara una risita.

"Ella tiene razón, amor. Deberías hacer amigos" dijo. Suspire pesadamente y le mandé un mensaje a Jade.

_Seguro, lo que ustedes quieran. ¿Dónde nos vemos? Bella =]_ "Cuando vayas de compras querrás ir a Macy's y traerme esa chamarra negra. Sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando la veas" dijo Alice emocionadísima antes de darme algo de dinero. Suspiré pesadamente y caminé por las escaleras.

"Vamos Edward" dije con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia el tercer piso. Edward me siguió y pronto estábamos en nuestro cuarto besándonos. Edward estaba por quitarme la blusa cuando mi teléfono sonó.

_¿Nos vemos en tu casa? McKenzie maneja. Jade x_. Una vez que les di la dirección regresé a besar a Edward. Justo habíamos terminado de hacer el amor cuando Esme llamó por las escaleras para hacerme saber que mis amigas estaban aquí. Edward y yo nos vestimos y nos pusimos presentables en tiempo record antes de bajar por las escaleras.

"¡Hola Bella" dijo McKenzie emocionadísima mientras llegábamos al pie de las escaleras.

"Hola a todas" dije entusiasmada. "Él es mi esp... novio, Edward. Edward, ellas son mis amigas: Stella, Jade, McKenzie, Jade y Serenity". Él estaba muy ocupado riéndose de mi descuido para escuchar mi presentación de todas formas así que arqueé una ceja causando que riera más. "No te rías de mí" murmuré tan rápido y suave para que mis amigas lo escucharan.

"Es un placer conocerlas" dijo Edward con mi sonrisa torcida favorita en su rostro. Las cuatro se ruborizaron y vieron a otro lado avergonzadas y solté una risita.

"Deja de deslumbrarlas" susurré causando que Edward sonriera. "Así que cuál es el plan".

"Serenity quiere ir de compras" dijo Stella.

"De acuerdo, suena como una buena idea, sólo déjenme ir a tomar mi bolso, y tal vez una chaqueta" dije notando que todas llevaban chaquetas.

"De acuerdo" dijo Jade justo cuando Toby entró sujetando mi chaqueta y el bolso que planeaba tomar.

"Alice escuchó que planeabas ir de compras y me pidió que te trajera esto" dijo Toby tendiéndome mis cosas.

"Gracias Toby" dije poniéndome mi chaqueta. "Toby ellas son mis amigas: Stella, Serenity, McKenzie y Jade".

"Hola" dijo Toby muy bajito antes de caminar hacia Edward y pararse detrás de él.

"Toby es nuestro integrante más reciente, es un poco tímido" expliqué mientras Toby lentamente se dirigía a las escaleras tratando de ser discreto y fallando miserablemente.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" preguntó Serenity.

"Trece" dijo Edward con otra de sus sonrisas torcidas. Dejé caer mi escudo e imaginé a Edward en el frío mientras yo estaba acostada en nuestra cama sola leyendo un libro. _¡Esto es lo que pasará si sigues deslumbrándolas!_. Su sonrisa se disolvió rápidamente y me echó un vistazo antes de que saliera de la sala. Rodeé mis ojos y les sonreí a mis amigas.

"Así que, ¿están listas para irse?" pregunté.

"Espera, Bella, ¡no nos has presentado a mí y a Jazz a tus amigas!" gritó Emmett mientras caminaba hacia la sala con Jasper no muy lejos de él.

"Hey, me llamo Emmett" rodeé mis ojos y suspiré pesadamente.

"Ellos son mis hermanos mayores. Jasper, Emmett, conozcan a McKenzie, Jade, Serenity y Stella" dije secamente.

"Hola" dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa justo cuando Alice se deslizaba por las escaleras.

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alice, ¿y los suyos?" preguntó entusiasta. Una vez que se presentaron ellas mismas invitaron a Alice para que se nos uniera.

"Ummm… no puedo. Le prometí a Rosalie que le ayudaría con sus compras en línea, pero gracias por la oferta" dijo antes de salir danzando con Jasper detrás de ella. Emmett lo tomó como una pista de que estábamos listas para irnos y salió de la sala. Unos momentos después Edward regresó a la sala y besó mi mejilla.

"Que te diviertas, amor. Te veré en un par de horas" dijo antes de besarme gentilmente en los labios y regresar a la sala.

"De acuerdo hasta ahora han conocido a todos excepto a Rosalie y a Carlisle, creo que nos podemos ir" dije con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" dijo McKenzie entusiasmada antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la camioneta estacionada en la calzada. Las seguí y de pronto íbamos hacia el centro comercial más cercano.

"Así que cuéntame de tu familia" dijo McKenzie.

"Bien, los siete fuimos adoptados por Carlisle y Esme. Toby y Alice son mellizos, Jasper y Rosalie son mellizos, Edward es el hermano mayor de Toby y Alice, y Emmett y yo somos hermano y hermana" expliqué.

"Pensé que tú y Edward estaban saliendo" dijo Stella.

"Lo estamos. Mi apellido es McCarty y el de Edward es Cullen. Jasper y Alice también están saliendo así como Emmett y Rosalie. Toby es el único soltero, por obvias razones" dije.

"Wow, eso es loco" dijo Jade animadísima.

"No tienes idea" murmuré.

"Nuestra familia también es bastante loca" dijo Serenity razonablemente. Ella parecía ser la responsable del grupo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté. Estaba honestamente curiosa por ellas cuatro. Sabía que algo no iba bien, pero no estaba segura de qué era. Supongo que descubrir qué era lo extraño iba a ser más sencillo de lo que pensaba. De pronto estábamos estacionándonos en frente del centro comercial y todas estaban saliendo de la camioneta. Aparentemente no iba a obtener mi respuesta. Entramos y seguí a las chicas a una librería, pero no era una librería cualquiera. Tenía libros de mitos, magia y astrología además de otras cosas. Había varios pequeños amuletos, piedras y plantas además de otros artículos para poder estar bien o cuidarse del mal.

"Ah, es bueno verlas chicas, ¡y han traído a una amiga!" dijo una mujer animadamente. De pronto olí algo particularmente vil y dejé salir un involuntario siseo causando que todas me vieran extraño.

"¿Estás bien, Bella" preguntó Jade.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" pregunté disgustada.

"¿Qué es lo que hueles cariño?" preguntó la mujer. _Como lobo concentrado… sólo que peor…_ no podía decir que pensaba así que traté de pensar qué tipo de olor era para mí.

"Ummm… árboles… como almizclado…" dije.

"Extraño, se supone que sólo debe oler mal para los vampiros" dijo la mujer. _Oh mierda_.

"Ummm… ¿dije que olía mal?" pregunté nerviosa. ¿En qué diablos me había metido?. "Los vampiros no son reales".

"¿Así como las brujas y los hombres lobo y cambiadores de forma no son reales?" preguntó la anciana.

"Exacto" dije asintiendo con mi cabeza enérgicamente.

"Bella, somos brujas" dijo McKenzie.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

(**N/T**) De acuerdo, esto fue en parte algo gracioso. Cuando le dije a una de mis amigas que traducía la secuela de 'Taboo' y el título de ésta historia, me preguntó que de qué trataba y le dije que no estaba segura (aún no leía todo) pero que a lo mejor iba a ser algo de brujas o no sé, digo, en base al summary que dejó Nickie. ¡Y qué tal! ¡Acerté!

Pfff creo que lo más complicado fueron los mensajes de texto xD. En la historia original, Nickie le puso unos simbolitos medio extraños que no me aparecían en mi computadora, por lo que opté por ponerles cualquier símbolo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Se esperaban eso? ¿Creen que merece un review?

Gracias a todos que dejaron sus reviews, por las alertas y favoritos. Estaré publicando el tercer capítulo la siguiente semana.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia original es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo solo traduzco bajo el permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**BPOV**

¡Estaba estática por lo que había escuchado! No había posibilidad de haber oído lo que McKenzie me había dicho. "¿A qué te refieres, brujas?" pregunté incrédula. Podrías pensar que conmigo como vampira estaría acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero no lo estaba. Hasta donde sabía las brujas no eran exactamente reales. Había escuchado de la Wicca **(**1**)**, ¿pero era una religión, no? La brujería y hechicería eran cosas de los libros de ficción y películas de miedo.

"Vamos Bella, sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero. No hablamos de la Wiccca, somos brujas reales, con hechizos y pociones y todo" dijo McKenzie. (**N/T: ¡Y con qué naturalidad lo dice, la chica! ¡Como si habláramos del clima!**)

"Y por la reacción que tuviste con el incienso debo decir que eres una vampira" dijo Jade.

"Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes estar parada tan cerca de cinco personas esencialmente mortales, y no tratar de beber nuestra sangre" dijo Serenity.

"Fui educada mejor que eso" murmuré mientras trataba de no respirar por mi nariz.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" preguntó Stella.

"Dieciocho" admití.

"¿Cuántos años tienes como vampira?" preguntó la anciana que estaba trabajando.

"Un año" dije. Era cierto. Había pasado por la etapa de neófita, pero incluso ahora no podría estar tan… domesticada – como diría Emmett – como lo estoy. Todas parecían estupefactas por mi edad tan joven.

"¡¿Una neófita?!" chilló la mujer.

"No" dije desafiante. "No tengo sangre humana en mi sistema".

"Sigues siendo muy joven para ser tan controlada" dijo la mujer,

"Y tus ojos no son rojos" notó Serenity.

"No soy tu típica vampira" dije.

"¿Qué te hace tan única?" preguntó Jade.

"No cazo humanos… cazo animales" dije causando que todas jadearan nuevamente. Gruñí y rodeé los ojos. No podía decirles mucho, pero ellas ya sabían lo que era, así que no había razón para tratar de esconder algo. Alice debió ver venir esto.

"¿Cómo sobrevives?" preguntó Serenity, siempre la táctica.

"¿Cómo sobreviven los vegetarianos?" pregunté retóricamente antes de contestar mi propia pregunta. "Cazando un animal –como rechazo a cazar humanos- no es tan diferente a un vegetariano que come sólo cosas que no contengan carne. Ambos nos mantenemos alejados de las fuerzas sacadas de la comida natural y nos permite sobrevivir".

"¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso?" preguntó la mujer. No estaba segura de quién era todavía, pero parecía saber más sobre vampiros y tenía que darle crédito por eso.

"Mi creador y su familia" dije. "Ninguno de nosotros come humanos, pero eso no quiere decir que ninguno de nosotros se haya desviado alguna vez".

"¿Te has desviado tu?" preguntó la mujer.

"Sí" dije. Toby probablemente era el único que nunca lo había hecho. Rosalie decía que ella nunca había probado la sangre humana, pero había matado humanos, así que si quieres considerarlo algo técnico puedes hacerlo. Toby seguía teniendo dificultades para frenarse para cazar humanos, pero el estaba en una edad en donde matar a alguien era un crimen y eso probablemente lo asustaba a diferencia de los demás si en su existencia hubiera hecho algo así. Todos sabíamos y habíamos tratado de protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle, y su control era bueno, pero a veces era difícil. Era demasiado inocente. Y por mi parte, había probado la sangre humana, pero no había sucumbido al monstruo en mi interior. Quil seguía vivo para contar la historia y lo hizo.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó McKenzie.

"Poco después de nacida. Mi hermano había sido mordido y en un intento por salvarlo, succioné el veneno de su cuerpo. Logré detenerlo y él sigue vivo hoy en día para contar la historia" dije.

"Probaste la sangre humana y pudiste controlarte la fuerza para detenerte… ¿aún siendo una neófita?" preguntó la mujer, incrédula.

"Sí. De no haberlo hecho, él hubiera muerto, y hubiera sido mi culpa. Estaba tratando de pelear mi batalla en mi lugar".

"¿Quién es tu creador?" preguntó la mujer.

"Edward Cullen" dije.

"¿Cullen? ¿Quién es el creador de Edward? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Es Carlisle" dije severamente. No estaba de humor para responder tantas preguntas. De hecho solo quería ir a casa.

"Eso explica las cosas entonces. Aparte de los Volturis, el clan de los Cullen es probablemente en segundo aquelarre más grande" dijo la mujer. "Mi nombre es Kestrel".

"¿Conoce a Carlisle?" pregunté causando que Kestrel asintiera.

"Él ha sido un buen amigo mío por muchos años. Él salvó mi vida" dijo Kestrel, afectuosamente. Puedo decir que ella se veía muy apegada a Carlisle, pero no estaba enamorada de él, sólo una buena amiga con un montón de respeto.

"Así que… ¿los Volturis vendrán a cazarme a mí y a mi familia por decirles mucho sobre nosotros?" pregunté cautelosamente causando que Kestrel riera.

"No, ¡por supuesto que no! Aro, Cayo y Marcos son amigos de algunas de las primeras brujas. Todo es parte del mundo místico que los humanos supuestamente no deben saber" dijo Kestrel.

"De acuerdo" dije aliviada de no haber puesto en peligro a mi familia, por supuesto Alice probablemente me hubiera dicho algo si nos iban a matar.

"Ahora que todo está aclarado… abuela venimos por algunas cosas para este fin de semana" dijo McKenzie.

"Me dijeron que ustedes cuatro iban a venir así que reuní algunas cosas para ustedes" dijo Kestrel caminado hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda. La seguimos y nos detuvimos afuera de un cuarto. Pronto Kestrel salió cargando cuatro cajas, cada una del tamaño de una caja grande de zapatos, y se las pasó a Jade, Stella, Serenity y McKenzie.

"Ahora entonces, salgan y vayan a hacer lo que realmente venían a hacer en el centro comercial. Bella, dile a Carlisle que iré a visitarlo pronto" dijo Kestrel con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" dije mientras caminábamos fuera de la tienda. Estaba olvidada cuando finalmente pude respirar apropiadamente.

"Eso fue extraño, ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que eras realmente una vampira? Ahora que lo sabemos todo parece algo obvio" dijo McKenzie mientras caminábamos.

"Ella no es como los vampiros normales" dijo Jade.

"Estoy parada justo aquí, ya saben" dije un poco mosqueada ya que parecía que actuaban como si no estuviera detrás de ellas. McKenzie soltó una risita y se disculpó antes de seguir caminando.

"¿Así que como esta realmente la cosa con tu familia?" preguntó McKenzie.

"Carlisle creó a todos excepto a Alice, Jasper, Toby y a mí. Yo tuve la opción de permitir que Carlisle me transformara, pero quería que Edward lo hiciera supongo" dije. "Ninguno de nosotros esta emparentado en realidad, pero Edward es mi esposo, Alice y Jasper están casados, así como Carlisle y Esme, y Rosalie y Emmett".

"¿Cuál es la historia de Toby?" preguntó Serenity.

"Lo encontré en proceso de ser cambiado, en medio del bosque y lo llevé con Carlisle. Me siento mal porque él era sólo un niño. Ahora él está atascado en los trece para siempre" dije tristemente. Me sentía mal por Toby cada vez que lo veía. Me sentía mal por sus padres quienes probablemente lo extrañaban, así como sus amigos y si él tenía hermanos o hermanas me sentía mal por ellos también. Él huyó, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ir a casa, había sido atacado. No estaba segura de qué había hecho el vampiro que lo abandono, o incluso si se detuvo antes de matarlo, pero sea lo que sea él era parte de nuestra familia ahora.

Él era mi responsabilidad de ahora en adelante, casi como un hijo, y él usualmente me trataba como su madre, incluso aunque sólo era cinco años mayor que él. Sabía que cuando lo encontré y lo llevé con Carlisle él probablemente iba convertirse en mi responsabilidad. Él estaba pegado a Esme todo el tiempo, pero el siempre iba conmigo si tenía problemas o quería algo. Él trataba a Esme y a Carlisle más como sus abuelos. Él incluso iba con Edward de vez en cuando y lo veía como un hijo ve a su padre. Le pregunté a Edward una vez si eso le molestaba, pero me dijo que como que le gustaba ser visto de esa manera.

"Así que, ¿qué es Toby para ti?" preguntó Jade.

"Es difícil de explicar" admití. "Soy demasiado joven para ser su madre, pero realmente él no me trata como su hermana mayor, y él trata a Esme más como una abuela, así que supongo que soy como su madre de alguna manera".

"Se ve que es un chico muy dulce" dijo Serenity.

"Lo es" dije con una sonrisa tierna.

"De acuerdo, suficiente de hablar de Toby, ¡vamos de compras!" animó McKenzie antes de correr a Macy's. Todas soltamos una risita y la seguimos adentro.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

**(**1**)** La Wicca es una religión pagana, popularizada por el británico Gerald B. Gardner como un renacimiento de la antigua religión de la brujería. Ya saben, si quieren más datos, busque en Google (o en Wikipedia)

(**N/T**) ¡Yo también soy vampira! Ahora todo tiene sentido para mi xD hago caras chistosas con el incienso y me causa picazón en los ojos (al menos el de lavanda)

Gracias por sus lindos reviews. Sí a lo mejor todo esto parece algo exagerado, pero tomen en cuenta que la autora lo puso así por alguna razón. Mi trabajo consiste en traducir la historia y hacerle llegar sus dudas a la autora de esta historia (así como enviarles a ustedes la debida respuesta de ella). También gracias por las alertas y favoritos.

Esta historia nada más tiene publicados cuatro capítulos (los cuales ya tengo traducidos), así que el siguiente será el último... a menos que la autora actualice por estos días. Les pido paciencia y comprensión; ya saben, en cuanto actualice la historia, yo me pondré a traducirla.

Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho qué decir. Una vez más, gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	4. Capítulo extra: Toby

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **vampiressbella2009**. Yo solo traduzco bajo el permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo extra **

**Toby**

**TPOV**:

Estaba de pie en el pasillo de la tienda de conveniencia preguntándome si consideraba seriamente robar una barra de pan y algo de mantequilla de maní para mi hermana, Julie, y para mí. Mirando la barra de pan me di cuenta de que realmente no iba a poder salir de la tienda sin ser notado, así que opté por buscar algo más pequeño. Caminé hacia la sección de productos y tomé un par de manzanas antes de ponerlas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y caminar hacia la barra llevando un par de galletas y un cuarto de pieza. Me di cuenta que no era tan sospechoso si tu en realidad comprabas algo así que pagué por las galletas y me fui.

Cuando llegué a casa caminé y miré alrededor del pequeño departamento. Julie estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión con el volumen muy alto. Entonces me di cuenta que la puerta del cuarto de mamá estaba cerrada. Eso me hacía enojar cuando mamá traía hombres a la casa como ahora. Más tarde supe que el tipo se llamaba James. Era pálido con ojos rojos – asumí que eran solamente unos lentes de contacto muy espeluznantes – y siempre parecía vestir los mismos estúpidos vaqueros desgastados, playera y chamarra.

Supuse que era guapo, pero no me agradaba. Él siempre veía a Julie de una forma divertida. La veía como un depredador viendo a su presa, así como cuando veía a mi mamá. "Julie, ¿hace cuanto que está mamá en casa?" pregunté mientras caminaba a la cocina.

"Ella llegó cuando estaba empezando 'Tom y Jerry'" dijo. Miré el reloj revelando que ella había estado en casa por veinte minutos. "Ella me dijo que fuera buena y prendiera la televisión. James esta con ella otra vez".

"Ven a la cocina y te daré algo de comer" dije mientras sacaba las manzanas y las galletas de mi bolsillo antes de proceder a pelar y cortar las manzanas. Julie entró justo cuando ponía las manzanas en un cuenco y se lo daba.

"Gracias" dijo antes de sentarse a comérselas.

"Lamento no poderte traer nada mejor" dije triste mientras veía a Julie comer.

"Me gusta, Toby. Gracias" dijo antes de dar otra mordida. "Es la mejor cena que he tenido en toda la semana".

"Después de que termines eso, toma un baño y después vete a la cama" dije antes de pararme e ir al baño a tomar una ducha. Mientras me vestía Julie entró caminando y se paró en la puerta.

"Ya terminé de comer" dijo.

"Bien, prepararé el baño por ti" dije.

"James entró a la cocina" dijo Julie mientras me giraba a encender el grifo del baño.

"¿Dijo algo?" pregunté.

"Me preguntó que qué estaba comiendo así que le dije que comía una manzana. Él me dijo que las manzanas eran buenas para mí" dijo mientras se desvestía.

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunté.

"Fue por algo de agua" dijo mientras yo encendía el agua y metía a Julie.

"De acuerdo, me quedaré mientras tomas tu baño, no quiero que James entre aquí" dije.

"De acuerdo" dijo. Una vez que Julie había tomado su baño y estaba en su pijama fuimos a mi cuarto.

"Quiero que te quedes aquí esta noche, Julie" dije mientras hacía mi cama. Julie me vio desde la puerta hasta que terminé entonces ella brincó a la cama seguida por mí. Un par de días después fui a la oficina postal después de clases y recibí el correo. Era primero del mes otra vez, y sabía que esperaba una carta de papá, y ahí estaba. Pero esta vez fue diferente. No iba dirigida a mamá, sino a mí, y no había un remitente tampoco, pero noté que el sello postal era de Washington. Abrí la carta y encontré el doble de la cantidad que usualmente nos deja junto con una nota.

_Querido Tobías:_

_Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que me viste. Quiero disculparme contigo y con Julie por eso. He enviado dinero extra y un pasaje de autobús para cada uno de ustedes. Están programados para salir el día tres, y estaré en Port Angeles para recogerlos cuando arriben el seis. Por supuesto si no están aquí el seis lo entenderé. Dale la mitad del dinero a tu mamá para que no sospeche. Puedes decirle que van a venir si quieres, pero ella probablemente no lo aprobará. Espero verlos el seis._

_Sinceramente, Papá (555-555-9878)_

La carta me sorprendió. No esperaba que pasara esto. No lo había visto desde que él se fue hace cuatro años. Julie tenía sólo un año así que ella no lo recordaba del todo. Estaba seguro de una cosa. Iba a aceptar su oferta. Cuando llegué a casa le di a mamá el dinero y el correo justo cuando Julie caminaba enrollada en una toalla. "Tomé un baño" dijo orgullosa.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunté instantáneamente sospechoso. Era medio día ¿y Julie estaba tomando un baño?

"Julie y yo iremos al departamento de James" dijo mamá mientras empezaba a vestir a Julie.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Nos invitó a cenar. Tu también irás, así que no te enojes" dijo mamá. "Ve a vestirte, ya está tu ropa afuera" Sabía que Julie haría cualquier cosa que mamá le pidiera, ella estaba feliz de tener atención. Sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar esta semana y nos habríamos ido. Me vestí sin ver lo que mamá había elegido y salí a la sala. Mamá tenía a Julie en un vestido y procedía a peinar su cabello.

Pronto estábamos en el departamento donde James estaba esperándonos y mamá entró. Cuando llegamos, otras dos personas estaban sentadas en la mesa. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era un afro-americano con los ojos rojos como James y la mujer era la más hermosa mujer que jamás había visto. Tenía también los ojos rojos y empezaba a preguntarme si realmente eran lentes de contacto después de todo. Entonces James entró al cuarto y nos vio antes de sonreír. De pronto se veía muy peligroso.

"Me alegra que conozcan a mis amigos. Ellos son Laurent y Victoria" dijo James. "Los he invitado también a cenar, espero no les importe".

"¡Eso es genial" dijo mamá feliz. "Entre más, mejor". Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto. Julie pareció tenerlo también porque cuando miré hacia abajo ella estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de mí.

"Victoria, Laurent, ellos son los adorables hijos Tobías y Julie" dijo James apuntándonos.

"Es un placer conocerlos" dijo Victoria con una sonrisa enseñando todos sus dientes. De pronto se veía muy amenazante, casi como una vampira sin colmillos.

"No me estoy sintiendo muy bien" dije esperando que Julie dijera lo mismo y pudiéramos ir a casa. Mamá parecía ser la única que obviamente no sabía qué pasaba aquí.

"Yo también mami, me quiero ir a casa" gimoteó Julie mientras se sujetaba de mi camisa fuertemente. Mamá no se veía nada contenta y pareció no creernos hasta que notó lo pálida que lucía Julie. Seguramente me veía igual porque mamá de pronto nos empujó por la puerta y nos dio dinero para el autobús.

Inmediatamente sujeté a Julie y corrí hacia la parada del autobús. Cuando llegamos a casa diez minutos después corrí al cuarto de Julie y tomé su maleta del armario. "Nos vamos Julie" dije mientras tomaba su ropa.

"¡Quiero empacar mi propia ropa!" gritó. Ella obviamente no entendía completamente la situación.

"De acuerdo, puedes empacar un atuendo" dije mientras metía más ropa en la maleta cuando el teléfono sonó. Corrí y lo levanté.

"¿Hola?" pregunté sin respiración. Pude escuchar el grito de mi mamá al fondo.

"Eres un chico muy listo, Tobías" dijo James. "Tu madre no fue lo suficientemente lista para irse. Muy mal. Laurent y Victoria están disfrutándolo".

"¿Qué le hiciste?" murmuré enojado.

"Tienes una semana para empezar Tobías. Una semana antes de que Victoria, Laurent y yo vayamos a buscarte a ti y a Julie. Entonces cuando los encontremos, no serán tan afortunados" dijo justo cuando el grito de mi mamá sonó a lo alto. Colgué y corrí de vuelta al cuarto de Julie. Ella ahora vestía un vestido de princesa y alas de hada junto con una varita de burbujas.

"¿Escogiste tu atuendo?" pregunté mientras cerraba su maleta e iba a mi cuarto.

"¡Quiero vestir esto!" gritó Julie mientras me seguía a mi cuarto mientras tomaba una maleta y metía mi ropa. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos sentados en un autobús rumbo a Washington. Julie iba sentada a mi lado temblando de miedo o por el frío del autobús pero no estaba seguro. Nos tomaría tres días llegar hasta ahí. James dijo que nos daría una semana, pero no iba a confiar en el hombre que había matado a nuestra madre.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Julie mientras dejábamos la ciudad de Nueva York y cruzábamos el país.

"Vamos a Washington" dime mientras enrollaba mi brazo alrededor de Julie.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.

"Es un estado. Es donde vive nuestro papá" dije viendo hacia abajo para ver su reacción. Levantó el rostro y se veía emocionada por la idea de ver a su padre.

"¿Vamos a ver a papá?" preguntó feliz.

"Sí, pero nos tomará un par de días llegar allá" dije.

*** * ***

Tres días después estábamos en Port Angeles. Julie iba dormida en mis brazos mientras caminaba a un teléfono de paga para llamar a papá. Puse algo de dinero de mi bolsillo en el teléfono y marqué su número. "¿Hola?"

"¿Papá?" pregunté.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó el hombre.

"Tobías" dije.

"Tobías, ¿hay algo que necesites?" preguntó el hombre

"¿Eres mi papá?"

"Sí, lo soy" dijo.

"De acuerdo. Estoy en Port Angeles con Julie. ¿Puedes venir a recogernos?" pregunté.

"Llegaron antes".

"Cambié los boletos por unos nuevos. Te explicaré todo cuando llegues aquí así que ¿puedes venir por nosotros?" pregunté cansado.

"Sí, por supuesto. Me tomará cerca de una hora"

"Está bien" dije antes de colgar e ir a una banca. Fiel a su palabra, nuestro padre nos recogió una hora después. Cuando lo hizo se veía feliz de vernos. Julie seguía dormida en mis brazos, era tarde después de todo, casi las dos de la mañana.

"Tobías, has crecido tanto" asentí y caminé hacia él sujetando a Julie. "Así que ella es Julie".

"Lamento haberte llamado tan tarde, pero era importante que estuviéramos aquí lo antes posible" dije.

"¿Por qué?"

"Mamá está muerta, papá. Su novio y sus amigos la mataron. Julie y yo presentíamos que algo iba mal así que le dijimos a mamá que nos sentíamos enfermos y regresamos a casa. Su novio me llamó mientras tomaba nuestras maletas y pude escuchar a mamá de fondo gritando, y entonces se detuvo" expliqué.

"Vengan".

Habían pasado cuatro días cuando el timbre sonó. Papá estaba trabajando así que estaba en casa con Julie mientras veíamos televisión. "Quédate aquí" dije antes de caminar a la puerta y abrirla. No sé por qué, quizá lo esperaba, pero cuando abrí la puerta no me sorprendió de ver a James parado en el umbral con sus amigos.

"Hola Tobías. Tuviste una semana, pero no era suficiente" dijo James con una enorme sonrisa.

"Julie, ¡vete de aquí!" grité. De pronto James y Laurent se habían ido y Victoria estaba parada frente a mí con una larga sonrisa en el rostro.

"La pequeña Julie no será más que un aperitivo para James y Laurent, pero tu lo serás para mí" dijo.

"¡Hermano mayor!" gritó Julie seguido por un enfermizo crujido. Entonces estaba corriendo. Supe que no había nada que pudiera hacer hasta ahora.

"¡No puedes escapar de mí!" escuché a Victoria llamar mientras corría por el bosque. ¡Tenía que escapar de ella! De pronto fui golpeado por la espalda y sentí unos dientes atravesar mi cuello. Lloré de dolor y me moví para alejarme. Esto no podía ser el final, ¡mi vida no podía terminar así!

De pronto, los dientes en mi cuello se habían ido y escuché un siseo. Estaba con tanto dolor que lo último que me importaba era qué estaba pasando. Quería que el dolor se fuera. Sentía que estaba en llamas. Lo siguiente que supe era que me movía muy rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó un hombre.

"Encontré a este chico en el bosque mientras estaba patrullando" dijo la voz de una chica. Ella no sonaba como Victoria.

"Él ha sido mordido" dijo un hombre diferente. Sonaba sorprendido.

"Sam quería matarlo" dijo la chica seguido por un siseo.

"¡¿Así que lo trajiste acá?!" gritó una voz perspicaz.

"Él no hizo nada malo, ¡no merece morir! ¿No tienen cuarto para uno más?" preguntó la chica.

"Siempre hay una habitación" prometió el primer hombre.

"Gracias" susurró la chica, entonces fui movido hacia un par de brazos fríos.

"La manada está aquí. Han seguido tu esencia" dijo el segundo chico. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero me sentí seguro ahora que estaba lejos de Victoria.

"Esme, lleva a este chico a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y ponlo cómodo. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda" ordenó la primera voz calmadamente. Entonces me cambiaron de brazos nuevamente. Mientras me cargaban escuché algo que sonaba como perros peleando afuera. Un perro iba perdiendo y la gente que estaba ahí sonaba preocupada.

"¡Bella!" eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que el dolor regresara y me dejara inconsciente.

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

(**N/T**) Hasta ahora, éste es uno de los capítulos más largos. Sinceramente, Toby es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me sorprendió ver que había un capítulo dedicado totalmente a su pasado. Julie se me hizo una ternura, no sé qué piensen ustedes.

Bueno, como les dije el capítulo pasado, hasta aqui llegan las actualizaciones de Nickie. Espero que para la siguiente semana tenga algo publicado =/ De cualquiera manera, en cuanto ella actualice, les tendré el capítulo traducido y a mas tardar al día siguiente lo publico.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen un review para saber qué les pareció.

Besos y Mordidas

**Carliitha Cullen**


	5. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Edward es de Bella (excepto los fines de semana y días festivos. Entonces es mío jeje). La historia original es de **vampiressbella2009** y yo sólo soy dueña de la traducción y tengo el permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

Cuando regresé a mi casa y entré, Carlisle estaba esperando en la puerta con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. "Bienvenida a casa, Bella," dijo quieto. Tuve el presentimiento de que estaba en problemas por lo que había pasado con Kestrel.

"Gracias, Carlisle," murmuré.

"¿Por qué no vamos todos a la sala?" sugirió Carlisle mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Sabía que no era una sugerencia después de todo, y mis amigas parecieron darse cuenta de esto también porque todas avanzamos despacio. Una vez que llegamos Esme se sentó a un lado de Carlisle en el sofá de dos plazas. Yo me senté en un asiento y McKenzie, Serenity, y Stella se sentaron en el sofá grande mientras que Jade se sentó sola en la mecedora (**N/T ¿les quedó claro, o les hago un dibujo de cómo deben ir? Jeje. ****Me costó traducir esto, es demasiado específico. Vienen otros nombres como **_**love seat**_** y **_**chase lounge**_**. ****Si ustedes saben una mejor traducción de esos dos, se los agradezco.**)

"Tienen una casa hermosa" dijo Stella obviamente tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Gracias querida," dijo Esme gentilmente.

"Bella, Alice me dijo que hoy hablaste con alguien sobre lo que somos," dijo Carlisle.

"Aunque en realidad no fue culpa de Bella," dijo McKenzie rápidamente. "Ella reaccionó ante el incienso que Kestrel estaba quemando. Se diluye en la sangre de los cambiadores de forma y se supone que repele a los vampiros. Bella lo olió y siseó y Kestrel se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en ella y le preguntó. Bella no le dijo nada a Kestrel que ella no supiera ya… no realmente de cualquier forma."

"Kestrel…" dijo Carlisle pensativo.

"Ella me dijo que ella vendría a visitarte pronto," dije.

"Bella, tienes suerte de que fuera Kestrel con quien hablaras. Ella ha sido una buena amiga desde hace tiempo. De haber sido alguien más no habríamos sido tan afortunados. Suena como si realmente no fuera tu culpa. Alice solo dijo una parte de lo que había pasado, no sabía mucho. Me disculpo por haber hecho suposiciones," dijo Carlisle. De pronto había sido levantada y entonces estaba sentada nuevamente y estaba en el regazo de Edward.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?" pregunté.

"Lo siento amor, pero Carlisle no quería que fuera parte de esta conversación, y él puede ser muy persuasivo cuando quiere algo," dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté.

"Digamos que quiero mantener algo precioso para mí" dijo.

"¿Qué es más importante que yo?" dije fuerte.

"Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Sabía que ibas a estar bien. No estuviste en algún peligro de todas formas," dijo.

"Lo que sea," murmuré antes de girarme de vuelta a mis amigas quienes miraban a Edward. "¿Ven algo que les guste, chicas?" las molesté. Todas se ruborizaron pero nadie dijo nada. Reí y me giré para darle a Edward un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de girarme a tiempo para ver a Toby caminar hacia la sala oliendo como aire fresco y luciendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma. De inmediato me levanté y fui hacia él.

"¿Qué va mal, Toby?" pregunté antes de sujetarlo gentilmente de sus muñecas. Él sacudió su cabeza y no habló. Lo sacudí gentilmente antes de preguntarle nuevamente. "Tobías, ¿qué va mal? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma."

"C-creo que lo he he-echo," balbuceó Toby

"¿A qué te refieres?" demandé saber en voz baja. Él miró hacia la enorme ventana que predominaba en la pared de atrás de la sala. Miré también, y cuando lo hice vi a una pequeña niña parada en el medio del patio sosteniendo un animal de peluche – el cual parecía ser un elefante – y viendo hacia la casa ansiosamente. Su cabello castaño estaba sujetado hacia atrás en unas pequeñas coletitas y vestía un vestido de princesa y alas de hada, a juego, con lo que parecía ser unas antenas de abejita. La miré a los ojos y me di cuenta de que lucían como si ella estuviera nerviosa, y entonces me di cuenta de que éstos eran oscuros como la boca de un lobo. "Oh mi… ¡Carlisle!"

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" preguntó Carlisle mientras se acercaba; pero para entonces ella se había ido.

"Estaba una niña ahí afuera," dije señalando justo cuando Edward caminó hacia mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros. "Ella no podía tener más de cinco o seis."

"Los niños corren por ahí todo el tiempo Bella," dijo Carlisle razonablemente.

"Tenía los ojos negros Carlisle, y piel pálida. Además, un niño no puede desaparecer a esa velocidad," insistí.

"Julie," susurró Toby. Mire hacia Toby y él seguía luciendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma y además lucía triste.

"¿Julie?" pregunté un poco confundida.

"Mi hermana," susurró. Y después de decir eso Toby se alejó de mí y corrió por la puerta trasera.

"¡Toby!" grité. Hice el intento por correr detrás de él, pero un par de brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura deteniéndome de ir por él. Di la vuelta y me encontré con Edward sujetándome. "¡Tengo que ir por él! Edward, si realmente es su hermana…"

"Entonces es una niña inmortal. Es peligrosa, Bella," explicó.

"¡Son más razones para ir por Toby! ¡Edward, tengo que ayudarlo!" argumenté mientras trataba de liberarme de su agarre.

"Déjame ir a mi o a Carlisle. Bella, los niños inmortales no están capacitados para sobrevivir. Si ella es descubierta…" Edward trató pero no pudo terminar su oración, pero sabía cómo se suponía que terminaba. Si ella era descubierta, sería destruida.

"Entonces iremos tu y yo, Edward. Alguien tiene que estar ahí para Toby," insistí.

"Bella, nosotras nos tenemos que ir," dijo McKenzie, sorprendiéndome, había olvidado que ellas estaban ahí.

"Las veré luego chicas. Gracias por invitarme de compras," dije antes de girarme de vuelta a Edward.

"Iré contigo, Edward. Alguien tiene que estar ahí para Toby cuando vea a su hermana morir," insistí. Edward pareció darse cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto y asintió.

"De acuerdo, Carlisle y yo nos haremos cargo de la niña… tu te puedes hacer cargo de Toby," dijo. Puedo decir que él no quería esto más de lo que yo quería, pero era algo que necesitaba hacerse. Carlisle estaba a nuestro lado en un instante y fuimos por el rastro de Toby durante ese momento.

Cuando encontramos a Toby él estaba parado junto al río mirando fijamente a la pequeña niña que había visto afuera de nuestra casa hace no mucho. Ella seguía vestida igual, pero su aspecto nervioso se había ido y ahora lucía como una niña normal, pero sus ojos no eran más negros, sino rojos. Entonces escuché a Toby hablar. "Lo lamento Julie, no tenía idea de que siguieras viva," susurró.

"¿Qué está mal conmigo, hermano mayor?" preguntó Julie desesperadamente. "¿Por qué quiero comer gente?" Y entonces me di cuenta de que la pequeña Julie no tenía idea de en lo que se había convertido. Ella no tenía idea de que ahora era un vampiro.

"¿Julie?" dijo Carlisle gentilmente, como si le hablara a algún niño asustado. Julie soltó un grito ahogado y nos miró en sorpresa, como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Ella retrocedió un paso y abrazó a su elefante más fuerte hacia su pequeño cuerpo. "Por favor no estés asustada Julie. Mi nombre es Carlisle y quiero ayudarte." Él avanzó un paso y cuando Julie no se movió él dio un par de pasos cautelosos hasta colocarse junto a Toby.

"¿Cómo me vas a ayudar?" preguntó Julie.

"Porque sé lo que te está pasando. Soy un doctor" dijo.

"¿Y qué me está pasando?" preguntó nerviosa.

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado de vampiros, Julie?" preguntó. Cuando ella asintió, continuó, "Te has convertido en un vampiro, Julie. Igual que tu hermano, y como yo y mi familia." Cuando dijo eso, Edward me guió para pararnos junto a Carlisle.

"¿Hay alguna manera de hacer que se vaya?" preguntó Julie quedito.

"No, Julie. Pero hay una manera de que no tengas que lastimar humanos nunca más," esto pareció darle a Julie algo de esperanza. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó dudosa, casi como si estuviera asustada de que fuera demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

"Carlisle y su familia me han ayudado Julie, y ellos pueden ayudarte," dijo Toby. "No tienes que lastimar personas, ellos cazan animales."

"¿Yo puedo hacer eso?" preguntó.

"Carlisle, ella es una niña inmortal," murmuró Edward demasiado bajo para Julie, pero con Carlisle junto a mí fue sencillo para él escuchar a Edward. Carlisle pareció pensar algo que hizo infeliz a Edward e hizo que gruñera suavemente. Entonces Edward gruñó y asintió y me di cuenta de que Carlisle tenía una idea que podría cambiar nuestros planes para la noche.

"¿Julie, te gustaría unirte a nuestra familia?" preguntó Carlisle.

"¿Toby estará ahí?" preguntó Julie esperanzada.

"Por supuesto," dijo Carlisle. "Pero habrá reglas. Si no puedes seguir las reglas habrá consecuencias."

"¿Cuáles son las reglas?" preguntó.

"No puedes cazar o hacer daño a humanos de ninguna forma. Debes hacer todo lo que se te diga y no debes ir a ningún lado sin alguno de los miembros de la familia contigo. No podemos dejarte sin atención. ¿Puedes entenderlo?" preguntó Carlisle.

"¿Qué pasará si no escucho?" dijo Julie.

"Otros vampiros vendrán y te alejarán de tu hermano," dijo. A Julie pareció no gustarle mucho esa idea y asintió con su cabeza en acuerdo.

"De acuerdo… ¿puede _Peanut__*****_ venir también?" preguntó sosteniendo su elefante.

"_Peanut_ es bienvenido de unirse contigo si él quiere," dijo Carlisle. Con una ovación Julie cruzó el río y fue a los brazos de Carlisle.

"¡Gracias!" dijo contenta.

"Por nada, Juie. Ahora vamos a mostrarte tu nuevo hogar," dijo Carlisle.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Peanut*** Decidí dejar el nombre original del animal de peluche de Julie. Su traducción sería algo así como _cacahuate_ o _maní_ (depende del país), y no sonaba tan tierno jejeje.

(**N/T**) A grandes rasgos, Nickie se disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero ha estado ocupada cuidando a su pequeña sobrina y no ha tenido mucho tiempo.

Yo, por mi parte, aquí les tengo el capítulo. En cuanto vi que lo publicó, me puse a traducirlo como loca. Lo siento si hay algún error de dedo o de gramática (aunque lo he revisado un par de veces antes de publicarlo).

Espero les haya gustado. A mi en lo personal me encantó, realmente no esperaba esto de Julie (y me sentí realmente mal en el capítulo pasado). Así que espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.

En fin, no sé hasta cuándo volveré por aquí, ya saben que depende totalmente de la autora. Pero, como dije, en cuanto tenga el siguiente capítulo listo, lo traduciré para ustedes.

Saluditos. Agréguenme si tienen twitter: **/c_ linan**

**Carliitha Cullen **


	6. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia original es de **vampiressbella2009**. Únicamente la traducción me pertenece, y la autora autorizó esto.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

Cuando regresamos a casa, la familia estaba esperando en la sala. Era obvio que estaban preocupados por nuestros planes de matar a Julie, pero una vez que vi a Alice me di cuenta de que quizá estaban más preocupados porque Julie se uniera rápidamente a nuestra creciente familia. Cuando Julie entró a la sala sosteniendo la mano de Toby todos la vieron y pude notar su preocupación, y aunque no los culpé por ello, deseé al mismo tiempo que aceptaran el giro que habían tenido los eventos y le dieran la bienvenida.

Entonces Esme se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella. "Hola, Julie, mi nombre es Esme." Julie parecía sorprendida de que Esme supiera su nombre. Su respuesta fue esconderse detrás de Toby y echar un vistazo a Esme detrás de su pierna.

"Ho-hola," susurró Julie.

"No estés asustada Julie. Esme es realmente amable," dijo Toby. Entonces Alice se llegó con Jasper, arrastrándolo, y de pronto Julie no estaba más nerviosa, al contrario, estaba emocionada.

"¡Hola allá, mi nombre es Alice!"

"¡Hola Alice!" dijo Julie emocionadísima,

"Y este es Jasper," dijo Alice animadamente.

"¡Hola!" chilló Julie mientras prácticamente botaba de arriba abajo. "Este es Peanut," dijo sosteniendo su elefante de peluche.

"Hey niña, soy Emmett," gritó Emmett mientras se acercaba. Pude ver que Julie se asustaba otra vez haciendo que Jasper enviara olas de emoción que no dudaba que estaba recogiendo de Alice.

"Emmett es como un grande y viejo oso Teddy, Julie, no tienes nada qué temer," dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor sobre esto.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Julie

"¡No soy un oso Teddy!" discutió Emmett, "Soy un oso grizzly."

"Solo en ocasiones, Em, el resto del tiempo eres un oso Teddy," dije con una sonrisa. Julie de nuevo estaba brincando en su lugar y se veía lista para jugar con Emmett. Entonces noté que Rosalie estaba fuera de esta ecuación y solté mi escudo para preguntarle a Edward, _¿Qué va mal con Rosalie?_

"Ella está preocupada por esta situación," murmuró Edward en mi oído tan bajo para que nadie más lo escuchara.

_Oh, ya veo. ¿Cómo cuando tú y yo empezamos a estar juntos?_

"Exactamente," dijo Edward con una sonrisa traviesa.

_¿Qué? _

"¿Acaso no sabes lo que me haces querer hacer cuando leo tu mente?" preguntó Edward causando que soltara una risita. Entonces decidí que no iba a ser tan sencillo tenerme esta noche, él tenía que explicarme algo antes. Ahora las cosas parecían estar solucionadas por ahora y estaba lista para continuar con mi siguiente pregunta.

_Así que ¿qué era eso tan importante que te mantuviste alejado de mi conversación con Carlisle hace rato?_ Mi pregunta pareció sorprender a Edward y de pronto parecía culpable por algo. _Dime o nunca te dejaré entrar a mi mente otra vez_. Lentamente empecé a cerrar mi escudo.

"De acuerdo, él amenazó con dejar que Emmett y Jasper hicieran lo que quisieran a mi vanquish y supe las cosas que tenían en mente… pero estaban asustados por meterse en problemas," dijo.

"¡¿Tu estúpido carro es más importante que mi bienestar?!" grité.

"P-por supuesto que no, Amor," dijo alejándose un paso de mí. Pude escuchar las risitas de Emmett y Jasper.

"Nunca le digas a una chica que tu carro es más importante que ella en _ninguna _situación," dijo Emmett. "Creí que tu lo sabías ya que tu lo sabes todo."

"Eso no es cierto," insistió Edward.

"¿Entonces por qué dejaste que Carlisle ganara?" pregunté.

"Sabía que no estabas en un peligro real, Bella. Él nada más quería hablar después de todo," dijo en tono suplicante.

"Lo que sea," murmuré mientras caminaba lejos de ahí. De pronto el timbre sonó así que fui a atender la puerta, cuidadosa de mantener el paso humano en caso de que quien sea que estuviera en la puerta fuera humano.

Cuando abrí la puerta encontré a Amber y a Jacob parados en el pórtico y ambos sonriéndome. "¡Bella!" dijo Amber emocionadísima antes de abrazarme, mientras me tumbaba en el proceso. Entonces noté dos figuras más caminando por la calzada. Sus esencias me golpearon y me di cuenta de que eran mis hermanos.

"¡Hey chicos! No los esperaba a ustedes dos," dije emocionada.

"¿No te dijo Esme que Jake venía?" preguntó Quil mientras se aproximaba.

"Sí, pero solo me dijo que Jake y algunos de la manada venían, no sabía que podían ser ustedes dos y Amber," admití.

"¿Quién más podría ser aparte de nosotros? Realmente te hemos extrañado," dijo Embry.

"También los he extrañado chicos," dije mientras los hacía pasar y los llevaba a la sala.

"Así que, ¿qué los trae a todos por aquí? Esme dijo que sea lo que sea sonaba importante," dije.

"Lo es," dijo Embry contentísimo.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Embry imprimó," dijo Jacob justo cuando Embry iba a hablar.

"¿En serio?" pregunté emocionada. "¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde es? ¿Qué edad tiene?" pregunté tan rápido que me sorprendió que Embry captara algo.

"Su nombre es Sophia. Se acaba de mudar a la reserva y tiene la misma edad que yo," dijo Embry.

"¿Es agradable? ¿Cómo luce? ¿Es una Quileute?" Embry soltó una carcajada asintiendo y entonces jaló su cartera de su bolsillo y sacó una foto de ahí.

La mujer en la foto era hermosa con la piel cobriza y cabello negro como cuervo. En la foto ella sostenía un gato gris con el pecho y las patas blancas. "Así que… ¿es una amante de los gatos?"

"¿Eso significa un problema?" preguntó Embry.

"No, solo preguntaba. ¿Así que cuando podré conocerla?" pregunté.

"Pronto," dijo Embry mientras me daba un sobre. Podría decir que el sobre era caro por el papel pesado que contenía. Curiosa, abrí el sobre y encontré otro sobre ligeramente más pequeño. Poniéndome ansiosa abrí el pequeño sobre y jalé lo que claramente era algún tipo de invitación. No me tomó mucho darme cuenta qué tipo de invitación era.

"¡¿Te vas a casar?!" chillé emocionadísima. Estaba realmente feliz por mi hermano mayor, él merecía esto.

"Lee al reverso," insistió Embry. Confundida, giré la invitación y encontré una nota escrita atrás. El texto obviamente había sido escrito por una mujer ya que era demasiado pulcra para ser de Quil o Embry.

_Querida Bella:_

_Sé que aún no nos hemos conocido, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Sólo quería preguntarte ¿te gustaría ser parte de la boda? Espero verte pronto, y si quieres ser parte de la boda hazle saber a Embry y te haré saber qué tengo en mente._

_Con amor, Sophia._

"Dile que me encantaría hacerlo," dije.

"Ella estará feliz de escuchar eso. Ella dijo además que todos ustedes están invitados," dijo Embry.

"Estaremos ahí," dijo Esme afectosamente.

"¿Hay algo más que pase en la reserva?" pregunté. De pronto todos parecían menos interesados en hablar y me preocupé un poco. "¿Qué no me están diciendo ahora?"

"Umm… ¿recuerdas la pelea que tuvimos con esos tres vampiros?" pregunto Quil.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" pregunté.

"Parece que sólo nos encargamos de matar a dos de ellos," dijo Embry.

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

Notas**

Mezclando entre la autora y yo. Tal vez ustedes no se dieron cuenta (de hecho, ni siquiera yo lo hice) que en dicha batalla, dice que pelean contra Laurent, pero en ningún momento se menciona que lo matan. Así que muy probablemente regrese, y ya lo hizo jeje.

También la autora, **Nickie**, menciona que está teniendo problemas con su computadora, y que ahora tiene que escribir desde la casa de su abuela. Y al final menciona que otra razón por la cual se ha tardado es que se ha cambiado de casa (y que su casa está embrujada :O)

Mientras tanto yo, **carliitha-cullen**, entré a trabajar el 23 de noviembre, así que mi tiempo se ha reducido bastante. Estoy entre actualizar mi historia (que por cierto, dentro de poco llegará a su fin), unos regalitos que tengo pendientes para unas amigas (drabbles en su mayoría), betear una historia, ayudar en otra traducción, y finalmente, traducir esta historia. Suena laborioso (y a lo mejor no lo es) pero sí me he visto algo atareada últimamente. En realidad no tardé tanto en traducir, Nickie publicó apenas el miércoles :D

En fin, gracias por leer la historia: favoritos, reviews (que por cierto, está demasido baja la cantidad), etcétera. Ya saben, twitter: **/c_ linan**

**carliitha-cullen  
**


	7. Importante

Primero que nada, les debo una disculpa por poner esta nota. Sé que están más que prohibidas, pero realmente consideré prudente hacerles saber algo después de tanto tiempo. Como lectora, al igual que ustedes, aborrezco las notas de autor que únicamente dicen "Lo siento, todavía no tengo capítulo" (es por eso que yo no he actualizado mi historia; aún no tengo el capítulo terminado y no quiero alentar esperanzas) pero, tratándose de una historia que no es mía, sino una traducción que yo hago, opté por darles noticias de la autora original.

Hace un mes, más o menos, y después de meses de no saber nada de Nickie (la autora), le dejé un mensaje preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pues tanta ausencia me tenía bastante preocupada. Apenas hoy obtuve respuesta y se las hago saber a ustedes:

"_Todo conmigo está bien… mi computadora, por otro lado, es una historia aparte. Sigo trabajando en tener una laptop o algo para poder regresar al trabajo. La única razón por la cual respondo hoy es porque mi amiga me dejó usar su computadora. Siento si te he preocupado, pero prometo que estoy bien."_

Ustedes pueden darse cuenta que no especifica hasta cuándo tendrá un capítulo nuevo, pero por lo pronto saben que está trabajando en ello, así que les pido que no abandonen esta historia.

En fin, ya saben que en cuanto tenga un capítulo actualizado me pondré a trabajar sobre ello y esta nota será reemplazada :D

Saludos

**carliitha-cullen **


End file.
